Avatar: Qi
by SOhappydays
Summary: A short story about Aang, Zuko and the gang looking for Ursa but their journey gets sidetracked!
1. Aang's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. I own my own characters**

This is my first story on here. :-] The asian words are kind of literal and if I messed them up I apologize. I am not a native speaker! I don't really like the end but I wanted a funny moment soo... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Energy, qi, energy, qi, energy, qi…" A girl with a dark complexion emerged from the darkness. She whispered "Energy, qi, energy, qi…" Her short black hair was longer in the front. The wind was blowing her hair over her eyes. Once it stopped it revealed her white glowing eyes. Aang ran away from the girl, terrified. She grabbed the back of his collar. "Help!" he shouted. "Who are you?" She simply stated "Energy".

Aang escaped from her grasp. His staff suddenly appeared in his hand. He swung at her to air bend but nothing happened. The girl with the glowing eyes snatched his staff and swung back at him. A powerful burst of wind swept him away in darkness. He slammed into a wall he couldn't see.

He felt the hard surface but nothing was there. The room began to feel hot. Flames engulfed him in a circle. He shielded his face. He saw two figures through the flames. They were dressed in Air Nomad clothing. He knew them. He felt their love. But they faded away. He reached out to touch them but the flames just grew hotter.

Aang awoke in a cold sweat. He grabbed his staff and found Appa sleeping outside. He patted him gently. "Appa we're going on a trip somewhere." The Bison grunted in protest. "I know you don't like being woken up but I want to get there by morning." After leaving a note for Katara, the young monk headed towards the fire nation.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the sound of wind. But it wasn't outside. It sounded as if it were coming from inside. He found breakfast at his feet, one of the many perks of being Fire Lord. A swirling tornado appeared in Zuko's cup of tea. He rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?" he asked aloud. His eyes grew even wider when the crackers started spinning by themselves. He heard rustling above his head. A sea of white ovals covered his ceiling.

They appeared to be tiny insects. In one swift move the prince fire bended the sea of white above him. As it began falling he realized it was white rice. The rice hit his skin like hundreds of little rocks falling from sky. He sensed someone by his side.

He whipped the top edge of his cover over to the intruder's side. Zuko shielded his face as rice blasted back at him with full force. Zuko looked at Aang with a look of hatred that could burn through steel. He laughed nervously and said "In my defense I didn't know you were going to set anything on fire." The young fire lord took a deep breath. "You might want to tell me what you're doing here to keep me from killing you."

The young avatar made a mental note not to take anymore prank ideas from Sokka. "Listen," said Aang watching Zuko brush rice off his head. "You're going to see Azula right?" "How?…wait let me guess, Mai told Katara, who told you, right?" "Pretty much." "She's worse than Ty Lee…" he said to himself. "I'm going with you." The avatar stated. "Why?" He crossed his arms with a look of inquiry. "Oh… I wanna see how she's doing." "Oh really, what are two friends now?" "Are you kidding? Me and Azula, we go way back!"

Zuko stared at his prolonged grin in silence. "And what was that thing where she shot you with lightning, a birthday gift?" "We were having a fight that day…" "You are a horrible liar. In fact, you shouldn't even try to lie. Your lies insult other lies." Zuko grabbed his broadswords and headed outside. "I know you're going to try to find your mother. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you-" "It doesn't matter."

"I want you to help me." "Help you what?" "Find my parents." As Aang held his head down, Zuko looked at him with sympathy. "You do realize your parents are dead." "I just…I just want to find out about them, who they were. What were their names, did they have any more children…" "Why would I be able to help?" "I had a dream." The prince realized he was serious. He didn't exactly understand all the spiritual aspects that went along with being an avatar but he knew better than to question it. He just simply said "Let's go."


	2. A Visit with Azula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own my characters.**

**A/N: **Since the first chapter's words were so smushed together I took the advice of another user. I tried to double space before I uploaded and it

still came out all close together! I have no idea what I'm doing on this site lol. So I spaced out each sentence. Is there an easier way to do it?

Something I'm missing? ANYWAY! More asian words. They have an actual meaning so feel free to look it up. :-] Enjoy!

* * *

Her face was void of any emotion. She was dressed in white robes. Her long, black, silky hair was down, showing her true age. She sat in a

chair, facing outside. Zuko went around her chair to glance at her face. "Azula?" he asked quietly. "It's me Zuko." She didn't say a word. She only

stared at the sky. _What are you thinking about? _He touched her hand. It was cold. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her

shoulders. "I'll come and see you again okay?" Although, he doubted he ever would. It certainly wouldn't be anytime soon. Azula was in another

world. And she certainly wasn't going to let anyone in it.

* * *

Zuko emerged from the curtains with a slight frown. "How'd it go?" asked Aang. He sighed as if he had been waiting to do it since he saw Azula.

He shook his head. "Not good Aang. Not good at all." He turned his back to Aang, facing the sky. The sun was disappearing, making the sky the

colors of fire. He always felt a slight energy drain when the sun went down. "Ya know, I thought my family was going to be the most powerful fire

nation family in history. Now look at us. We can barely function." Aang put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But look at you now. You're the firelord! I

think you've more than redeemed yourself." Zuko sat on a nearby rock. After a few moments of silence he asked, "After seeing my family, and all

our problems… are you ever glad you don't have blood relatives?" Aang 's face instantly turned somber. "No," he answered with certainty. Then

he grinned a little. "I would rather have your crazy family than have no one at all." Zuko took the joke in stride and smirked. "Come on Sifu

Hotman. Let's go find your Mom." He sighed in frustration. "Aang, how many times do I have to say this? DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Where exactly did your father say your mother was?" The prince pulled out an extensive world map of all the nations. "He didn't really tell me

specifically where she was…" He studied it intently. "He just said one thing. Qi." Aang developed a puzzled look on his face. "Qi. Energy? Lifeforce?

What does that have to do with anything?" "I don't know." "What? You don't know? Do you even actually have a plan for this? Like where to go?"

"Ugh! You know I didn't exactly ask you to tag along!" He rolled up the map and put it in his sack. He pushed him out of the way and headed

towards Appa. "Look Zuko, maybe we should ask for help." "Like who?" "Like Iroh, that's who." Aang pointed out. "I already talked to Uncle. He

said to leave it alone. He said it was too dangerous and looking for my mother would probably cause more harm than good. That makes me think

he knows something. But Uncle is stubborn when it comes to secrets." "Well if you don't know anything why are you looking at a map?" "Well he

did tell me that he knew of an island called Huo Yin that a group of people lived on called the Qi Warriors. But he only heard of it through a story."

Zuko climbed on Appa. "Are you coming?" he asked. Aang swiftly jumped atop of the bison. "What's the story?"

As the bison took off with a "Yip, yip" from Aang, Zuko explained the tale. "Uncle said that in the story there was island called Huo Yin. On this

island there was a group of people,called the Qi Warriors that had a great power: the power to give and the power to take away. At first they

only gave. But then someone discovered the power to take. The warriors of the four nations decided that these people must be banished. But a

brave soul, known as 'TheGreat Bear', interfered. The Great Bear said that in order for harmony to exist, give and take must exist together. The

Great Bear told the island ofHuo Yin so they could escape. And because of the brave soul, give and take, yin and yang exist today." "That's it?"

asked Aang. "That tells us nothing!" "It tells us that Huo Yin is an island." "_Where _is this island?" "Well Huo Yin literally means _to the north of fire_,

so I'm guessing we head towards the north of the fire nation. " "But _north of fire_ could be anywhere." "Just trust me. We'll find it." "Appa's tired.

We should rest for awhile."

They landed in a grassy terrain. It was unusual to see near the fire nation, considering how industrialized everything seemed to be getting lately

in the nations. Zuko and Aang jumped off Appa with a thud. The young Fire Lord made a fire for the night. Aang sat down near the flames. "Well I

have to admit Zuko, you actually kinda thought this through. I'm impressed." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you my Dad?" Aang wiped at his

fake tears. "I'm just so proud!" he said faking emotion. Zuko rolled his eyes. Then he thought of Avatar Roku. Aang could be related to him, at

least spiritually. "You know Aang I never did tell you but-" Zuko stopped when he felt heat bearing down near his back. The fire was blown out by

a gust of wind as Aang slammed his staff on to the ground. Zuko turned around to face Azula staring at them. "Azula!" the prince said in shock.

Aang noticed glowing eyes behind her, staring at him through the darkness. They came closer. The girl from his dream grabbed Azula's wrists and

tied them. She quickly wrapped a scarf around her face and held it tight. Zuko moved closer. "Don't come any closer", warned the girl. Azula

fainted. They both felt helpless. She reached in her sack and pulled out a map. "Here's a more detailed map for you Fire Lord Zuko. It will tell you

exactly where you want to go." She threw it on the ground. A large bird, which looked like a cross between an ostrich and an eagle dropped from

the sky. On top of the animal was another mysterious girl whose face resembled the girl who captured Azula. She helped the girl with glowing

eyes, which weren't glowing anymore, to get on the bird with the unconscious Azula. The prince and the avatar watched the twins fly away in the

night sky, heading north. "This is a problem", said Aang. "Yes it is", said a female voice in the darkness. Katara emerged from the dark with Sokka

in tow.


	3. The Help of an Awesome Earthbender!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own my own characters.**

The twins have random names I liked lol. If I'm not mistaken they're African names. One of the twins has my name in African. :-] Anyway, the gang has assembled! Enjoy!

* * *

Right at the moment Aang couldn't help but be more concerned about his own safety rather than Azula's. Katara came closer to Aang. She held

out the note. "What did you think I couldn't handle your little adventure?" She put her hands on her hips and stared annoyingly at the young

monk. She suddenly hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay", she said. "But why didn't you let me help you?" He turned away from her. "I didn't want

you to get involved." "You've been hanging out with Zuko to much." He quickly faced her. "I'm not like Zuko! He does stuff without thinking and

has no regards to anyone's feelings!" Zuko waved his hand in the air in protest. "HELLO? I'm still here! I can HEAR you!" Katara crossed her arms

and stared at Zuko. "And what about you? Why didn't you tell your _friends_ you were going to find your mother? We could have helped." "Look it

doesn't matter!" Zuko said. "We have to find out who those twins were and why they want Azula." "Yea anybody who kidnaps Azula MUST be

crazy." Sokka said sarcastically. "And why did you bring him?" the prince asked Katara, pointing at Sokka. "Because we're all friends and friends

need to be there for each other." Sokka said simply. Everyone seemed to silently agree as no one argued with him. Zuko grabbed the map and

laid it out on the ground. Everyone stared at the map. Only one place was circled: the island of Huo Yin.

* * *

"Did you get the job done?" asked Ayo to her twin. Sade stared at Azula who was now breathing slow, still unconscious. "Yes," she said quietly.

She was feeling guilty. Was this really how they should get their message across to the avatar and the Fire Lord? They didn't even know anything

about this girl except she was Prince Zuko's sister. "Is this right Ayo? I mean… what are supposed to do with her?" Ayo sighed in annoyance. Her

sister always let her feelings get in the way of the bigger picture. They may look alike but their personalities were vastly different from each other.

Even in their appearance they differed. Sade kept her black hair short with the front longer than the back. She wore white mostly. Ayo wore dark

colors, black being her favorite. She kept her long hair in two ponytails braided up. They reached down to her lower back. She smiled thinking of

how Sade would always be jealous of how long her hair could grow. "Do you remember what the fire nation did to our parents?" Sade remained

silent. "I promise you, no one will get hurt. This plan is fool proof." Sade sat back on Kato. The enormous bird had been given to her and Ayo by

their parents. They headed for their island and waited for the avatar to make his entrance.

* * *

"Do we really need more people on this journey?" asked Zuko. "How about we take a vote?" said Sokka. "Raise your hand if you want the extra

help of an awesome earth bender!" Zuko stared at the unanimous vote. "We don't have time to go get Toph! What about Azula?" "So we've

established we're rescuing her right?" Sokka asked. Everyone reflected on this in silence. "Guys!" Aang said in disbelief. "We are going to rescue

her. Okay?" "Zuko, Toph would help us out a lot." Katara pointed out. She suddenly felt a fist on her arm that nearly knocked her over. "That's

right Princess! Cause I am an awesome earth bender." Sokka nearly squeezed her insides. "Toph! So glad to see you! Now team avatar has

assembled! Let's kick some major twin butt!" "Twins?" Asked Toph. "What's going on? And why am I always the last one to know?"

* * *

The island was mostly full of high grass. The tall trees were spotted throughout the land in clusters. It was no water in sight for miles. After what

seemed like hours of grass, Aang landed Appa near a river. He jumped off as Appa took a much needed gulp of water. "Twinkle Toes." Aang

turned to face Toph. "Did these twins tell you guys were to go?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. "No, but I'm sure they will find us.

They sounded determined to get us here." "Do they know you? Is it one of Zuko's scorned ex-girlfriends?" He laughed. "That would be interesting.

But I'm not sure what they want with Azula." "So we're supposed to sit around and wait for these lunatics to make their move?" "Well we're kind

of at a disadvantage right now." "Let's practice earth bending." He gazed at her for a few seconds. "Okay!" he said enthusiastically. "I've been

practicing. Bring it on!" She grinned. "So have I." She stomped her bare foot on the ground making the ground shake. A platform formed on the

ground raising her up high until Aang had to tilt his head to see her. She kept going. "Hey Toph, how high are planning on going?" he shouted to

her. She eventually stopped the rising platform and smiled proudly. "Hmm, how am I going to get down." She said to herself. "Oh right!" She

laughed. "Same way I came up." Her foot made a thud against the dirt as the platform slammed back into the ground. The impact slammed the

avatar into a nearby oblivious Sokka. "Why ME?"


	4. A Talk with the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own my characters.**

Okay so I figured the energy benders had to have someway to fight. They all know how to block bending like Ty Lee (which I always thought was cool!). This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

* * *

Sade locked Azula inside a cell. "You haven't said anything the entire time. Can you speak?" Azula nearly choked her through the bars. She

narrowly escaped her grasp. "Whoa! I'll take that as a yes." "Who are you?" she asked. Sade didn't answer. "I'm sorry we involved you. You were

kind of a last minute addition to the plan." "Then get me out!" "I'm sorry but we have to talk to the avatar first." "Why didn't you just ask him?"

She seemed to be mulling her question over. "My sister doesn't exactly think her plans all the way through." She sat down with her hair in her

face. "Sounds like my brother." "He told me he was going to find our mother. After that I couldn't control myself. I blame her. She hated me." "You

should appreciate that you have a mother to hate."

* * *

The gang had camped for the night. Toph heard a noise. She kicked Aang's feet. He sat up. Ayo stared at him in silence. "Guys," Aang said loudly.

Sokka came up from behind her with rope. He tied it around her waist pinning her arms against her side. "Ha-ha! I came prepared." He faced her

with a proud look. She lifted her elbow and jabbed his arm with her finger. His arm grew limp. "Untie me before I make you look like a limp

noodle." Katara lunged to bend water at her feet to knock her down. She kicked her arm up in the air making it go weak. Water splashed across

Ayo's face as it hit the ground. Aang pointed his staff at her, ready to strike. "Now untie me!" Zuko came forward and burned the rope being

careful not to burn her. "She must be a relative of Ty Lee!" Sokka shouted. "Who? All energy benders know how to block energy from the body."

"Energy benders!" they all said in unison. "If you know someone who can chi block, her ancestors probably learned it from us a long time ago."

"What do you want with Azula?" asked Zuko. "Your sister wasn't part of our plan. We saw her escape and took advantage." "What plan?" asked

the avatar. "We want to talk to you Aang." "Alright, talk." "Alone. Away from them." Aang glanced at his friends who seemed to give him

permission to go. "Fine."


	5. The Great Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own my characters.**

Okay so I don't know if anyone is actually reading this story but I'm just gonna keep posting anyway... I don't really have much to say about this chapter. There is a lot of dialouge (did I spell that wrong?) so please don't fall asleep ;-] Haha just kidding. But seriously there is some action in this story I promise! It comes later. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"We should follow him." Katara said in a worried tone. "He'll be fine." the prince said with confidence. "I really don't think they want to hurt him."

She turned and faced the night sky. "The Great Bear." "What?" asked the young fire lord. She pointed to the stars. "In the sky, The Great Bear or

Ursa Major." "Ursa!" "I think it's time I told you the real story", a voice said behind them. "Uncle Iroh!" He stood beside Mai and Suki. Zuko

embraced Mai. She grabbed both his hands and kissed him. Katara hugged Suki warmly. "Before your mother was banished I found this island."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Zuko. He smiled. "I have some pretty crazy adventures." They all sat near the river. "When your father banished

your mother I had some influence in deciding where she should go. The Qi Warriors agreed as long as their island be kept secret. She never told a

soul."

* * *

"Ozai knew about this island and wanted to take advantage. He came to my parents one day, the rulers of the Qi Warriors, and asked to see The

Great Bear." "The Great Bear?" asked Aang. "Yes, sometimes known as Ursa Major." "Ursa..." He said finally realizing the connection. "He asked

for their help in ruling all the nations. He said he would kill The Great Bear. Someone made him realize that banishment was far too great a

punishment for treason. We trusted Ursa. She was only the second person in the world to keep our secret." She began growing angry. "He

proposed they help take away bending. So he could be the supreme ruler of all the nations. My parents wanted no part in this. So he killed them."

"Why didn't they just energy bend?" "My parents couldn't bend energy. They were surprised when it turned out we could." "I'm sorry," he said

sadly. "I know what it's like to lose the people you love. You never really get over it. You just deal with it." "We don't have to deal. We can make a

difference out of our tragedies." He gave her a puzzled look. "We can take away bending once and for all!" "There's more." Aang's shoulders

sunk. "What?" he said afraid to ask. "The fire nation came and killed all but one lion turtle that got away. When I heard about Ozai's defeat I

knew how you got the power to energy bend. I knew you could help us!" "Aang, you and I can rid the world of this evil. Humans weren't meant to

bend the elements." "I know we've done some terrible things with our powers but bending has done some good too!" "Like what? Start wars,

hurt people, and killed all of the Air Nomads?" "But what you're against, that's what the Qi Warriors stand for, right? Give and take, right and

wrong, good and evil, and yin and yang." The avatar clenched his fists in silent anger. "Bending doesn't always choose the right people to give it

to. You're just being a hypocrite when you say humans don't deserve the bending arts! That means you don't deserve energy bending!" "Avatar

Aang, listen to me. We have the ability to energy bend because we were destined to get rid of bending once and for all!" He shook his head. "I

believe in my friends and family. I'm sorry… I'm not going to do that." "What about Avatar Roku?" "What about him?" asked Aang. "He believed in

his friend Sozin. And look what happened Aang. He was betrayed by his own best friend! With help from the Fire Nation, Sozin killed everyone you

knew and loved. Now what makes you think Zuko won't do the same thing? History always repeats itself." "No," said Aang with a determined

look. "I believe we can learn from history. We can learn from our mistakes." "Even your own?" She asked. He looked at her curiously. "Of course."

He said quietly. "We don't have the right to say who deserves bending." "So you think you had the right to take Ozai's powers away?" He became

silent, contemplating her words. Did he have the right? But Ozai was terrorizing everyone that got in his way. He was wreaking havoc. He began

to realize her tactics. She was calling him the hypocrite now.

* * *

Oh! I forgot to mention that The Great Bear is a constellation in the sky known as Ursa Major in Latin. Look it up... it's real I promise. You probably already figured that out by now. :-]


	6. Where is Zuko?

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**A/N: **Don't you just love cliff hangers? Haha lol. I have to say that Mai is my least favorite character in the entire series (I have my reasons, sorry Mai fans) but in my story I liked her a lot... Especially in this particular chapter. Go figure huh? I'm starting classes tomorrow so I will be super busy cause I go to work right after class. But this story probably won't be that long. I predict it will be finished by the end of the month. **Pretty please with custard on top read and review! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm the avatar. It's my job to protect the four nations." "Just think about what I said." Kato swooped down and landed with a thud. "What about Azula?" Caught off guard, Ayo managed to jab his two shoulders with her fingers. She kicked his legs out from under him. He landed hard on the ground.

Ayo climbed on Kato. As the bird started to take flight Aang took a deep breath and let out a blast of air. The bird flapped its wings in the powerful gust. Kato stumbled but eventually took flight. The avatar thought about her words, long after she was gone.

* * *

"There's Aang!" Sokka pointed to Aang on his glider. He landed softly using his staff like a windmill blade over his head. "What happened twinkle toes?" He told them what happened. "Just when I thought my father couldn't be more of a monster." Zuko said sadly. Zuko thrust his fist against a nearby tree. It quickly burst into flames. "Zuko!" Mai said. He walked away.

Katara bended the water from the river and dumped it on the tree. They stared at the rising black smoke. Aang started to go after him but Katara held him back. They all looked on sadly as Mai ran after the young fire lord.

Zuko held back tears. Practically nothing made him cry but when it came to his family that was a different story. Mai hugged him from behind. He held her arm in his. "Am I gonna turn out like him?" "You tell me."

He turned around to face her. "You have to decide what person you're going to be. Sooner or later we all learn that our parents can tell us who we are, not decide who we are." She held his shoulders. "You are not doomed to repeat your parents' failures, just more likely." He smiled. "The odds are against me." "Who cares," she said. "You can still come out on top."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him. Zuko suddenly felt sharp poking in both his shoulders. He felt it in the back of his legs and collapsed against his girlfriend. Mai stumbled under his weight. She set him down and stared at Sade. She released a dagger that barely missed her sleeve.

"I have more where that came from." Sade ran through the tall grass. Mai was just as fast, just barely catching up to her. Sade veered left. Mai nearly tripped as she avoided plunging down a cliff. She held her hands out for balance. "Phew!" She glanced down but fell backwards as Kato flew up. "Oww!" she said rubbing her bottom. She went to see about Zuko but he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Mai, Suki, and Sokka you guys come with me! Katara, Toph, and Iroh can go look for Zuko!" Everyone went their separate ways in search of the twins.

Aang hopped on Appa and headed north of the river. The others headed south. The avatar came to a massive hill. He saw Ayo near the south slope of the hill. He earth bended four tall walls around her, closing her in. He put Appa on the outside of the wall and earth bended a platform to reach the top of the barrier.

The avatar earth bended a slide and splashed it with water from the river. The water turned to ice making it slick so they could all slide down. He pointed the staff in her face. "Where is Zuko?" She stepped to the side revealing Azula, who was tied up and gagged. "I already got rid of one bender in this world." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Just thousands more to go, right Aang?"

* * *

**Did you like it? R&R! Also a little note. Ayo kind of represents a yang personality, which in terms of places means means that a place is on the south slope of a mountain or on the north side of a river. And vice versa with Sade who has a yin personality.**


	7. Too Weak to Move

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N:** Dude I can't believe I actually had time to update today! I started my classes yesterday. I'm giving trigonometry a try. Pray for my dear soul... Anyway, once again Mai was my favorite in this story. Especially the last part. I also loved writing Toph and Aang's parts. Actually I enjoy all the characters. Avatar is such a great cartoon! **Please read and review! Enjoy the story :-]**

* * *

After few minutes of walking, Toph suddenly stopped. "Wait everyone! Why are we doing this the hard way?" She earth bended the ground beneath her feet to rise up. She made it thrust forward at an alarming speed. Katara held Uncle Iroh's arm in fear. "Toph, couldn't you at least have made some sides?" "Oh, I guess." They came to a halt. Uncle Iroh landed on Katara. She coughed as the wind knocked out of her. He helped her up. "You don't have to tell me that hurt," he said jokingly. She smiled weakly.

They spotted Sade at the north slope of a hill. Zuko was tied up sitting next to her. As they approached, she got in the energy bending stance. "Wait," said Katara to the group. "Don't do anything yet." "Wise choice", said Sade. "Forget this!" said Toph, getting ready to earth bend.

"No, Toph!" shouted Iroh. The young fire lord's eyes glowed red. Sade's eyes glowed white as she took over the energy in Zuko's body. But something was wrong. Sade broke free of her stance and collapsed.

Katara bent the water on her ankles and wrists, turning them into ice shackles. She watched Sade breathe heavily. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arms from behind. She felt the energy being bent out of her body. She fell on her knees. She watched helplessly as more Qi Warriors appeared. They bent Iroh and Toph's energy. Katara lay there unable to move. The water tribe girl closed her eyes, too weak to move.

* * *

Aang saw the Qi Warriors approaching. They slid down on the icy slope he created. He mentally kicked himself for not destroying it. He water bended the icy slope up in the air. It wasn't enough water to lift them. He threw it at Ayo, freezing her.

He lifted his staff in the air getting ready to air bend. Kato snatched it with his beak and took off in the night sky. He got ready to make the slide fall but Kato slammed into his back making him fall face forward.

A Qi Warrior thrust his finger in both Aang's shoulders. He couldn't lift himself up. Suki threw a roundabout kick knocking the Qi Warrior on the ground. "Aang! Are you okay?" "Get out of here!" he shouted. "Not a chance buddy." said Sokka.

He threw his boomerang at a nearby warrior's head, knocking him unconscious. Suki winced. "That has got to hurt." Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and ran. Mai pinned a warrior to the rock wall with her daggers. But it was no use. There was too many of them.

"We can't get out of here without Aang earth bending! The wall is too high to climb!" A Qi warrior jabbed Suki's back making her stance buckle. They poked Sokka's arms making them go limp once again. A Qi Warrior glared at Mai. She held up her hands. "Just take me."


	8. Exhilarating!

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**A/N: **Guess what? IT'S OVER! If your like "whaaattt?" then I'm sorry cause I specifically said it was going to be short. If you're like "I don't care..." 0.o then... I don't know... stop being mean and stuff... and go away... I'll write more after you finished. Enjoy!

* * *

Zuko came to. His muscles didn't feel numb anymore. He took a deep breath and blew fire through his mouth. The cloth around his mouth turned to ashes. He burned the rope that tied his wrists. He hesitated when he saw Sade pinned to the ground. "Just go ahead and go." She said sadly. The prince touched the shackles and made them melt. Sade sat up. "Your energy. It's different. It's stronger." "Maybe you just didn't want to take it anyway." "My sister has taken this too far. We all have. I thought we were doing the world a favor." "It doesn't matter if you take away bending. War, murder, death, betrayal, it's all still going to happen." She developed a determined look. "How about we stop one less fight?" Zuko nodded. "Lead the way."

"Join us once and for all Aang. This is the right thing to do!" Aang was tied up but he felt his muscles getting less numb. "What if I don't join you? Will you kill my friends? Everything you're trying to get rid of your doing yourself!" Sade kicked Ayo's knees. She got on top of her and tied her wrists. The Qi Warriors moved towards them. "Stop! As your princess I order you to let them go!" Zuko untied Aang. The warriors brought out the rest of the gang, including Azula. "Thank you." The avatar said to Sade. Her mouth curled up in small smile. "You're welcome Avatar Aang."

* * *

"What happened to Ursa?" Zuko asked Sade. "Someone warned her Ozai was coming right after my parents were killed. We never saw her again." He looked away sadly. "Are you alright Prince Zuko?" asked Uncle Iroh. "Yes," said the young fire lord. "I'll find mom one day."

"Why even bother Zuzu?" He looked at Azula. He was surprised she had behaved so well since being untied. But he felt it. He knew it was coming. His sister just couldn't be happy. Her blue fire roared past him, barely missing his face. She blasted fire from her feet and landed in a tree.

He looked up at her cold eyes. He closed his own eyes and concentrated deeply. The flash of lightning that he released felt exhilarating and powerful. Once the smoke cleared Azula was gone. "Somehow I don't think that's the last of her." Uncle said quietly. Zuko silently agreed.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay." Katara squeezed Aang tight. He smiled. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her. "I'm sorry you two didn't find what you were looking for." "I know that dream was for a reason. My parents were reaching out to me in some way." He looked at all his friends getting ready to leave Huo Yin. He thought about his new friend in Sade. "I think we found exactly what we were looking for. Uncle Iroh, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Toph, Zuko , all you guys found me instead. You guys are my family. You're my family Katara."

* * *

**I hoped anyone out there who read this story enjoyed it! My favorite thing was Zuko finally bending lightning. I mean if Azula did it, I would like to believe that Zuko became strong enough to bend it himself! Anyway, fellow avatar fans... Avatar: Legend of Korra awaits! See you there! :-]**


End file.
